Conquest
by SoAJic
Summary: Riddick's the new Lord Marshal, but Vaako still has an itch for power. Will Riddick be able to succesfully lead the Necromongers or is there a hint of trickeration in the air?
1. Prologue

**AN:** So, I've been thinking about this little fic I've got going here since around August of last year. And I've finally gotten some time to get it down, so here it is. Jack and Kyra arent the same person and Jack doesnt exist in Riddick's life (yet). I havent decided if Kyra even existed either. Let me know what you guys think so far, cause I'm not sure if everyone's gonna like this. Oh, and reviews are always a plus, it lets me know people read this stuff.

**Summary:** Riddick's the new Lord Marshal, so how will he lead the Necromongers? Does Vaako still feel the need to keep what he kills?I smell trickeration.

**Disclaimer:** Yadda yadda yadda, Riddick's not mine, blah blah blah

* * *

Prologue  
(Year 2759)

A thick fog settled as a middle aged man stood in front of the old gates that served as the entry way to the demolished city that lay inside them. He brushed his hands off on his tattered pants and took a deep breath before gazing back at the small crowd of onlookers that stood behind him.

It was the same every time someone decided to venture into the city. A crowd would gather to watch the brave soul walk through the gates, and down the only street that was visible to them. Once out of sight, the crowd would wait, in hopes that they would return. But never once had anyone that stepped through the gates ever returned.

His wife held their infant son in her arms, pulling the ragged blanket over his little limbs as he cried. She tried to keep the tears that were threatening to spill from her own eyes at bay, but it was no use. She was sure she would never see her husband again once he stepped foot inside those gates.

The man gave a reassuring smile to his wife, and then scanned the crowd one last time before turning back to the gate and lifting his arms, locking his hands onto the iron rungs and pushing it open. He stepped through them slowly and it closed behind him with a heavy clatter that sent chills down his spine. He knew that there was no turning back now.

He walked down the dirt road with his head held high, despite the fear that was brewing in his belly as the remnants of tall skyscrapers cast their shadows down upon him. He walked and walked, until he could no longer make out his wife's face on the other side of the city's gates. If it wasn't for that woman and the child she carried in her arms, he might not have been on this quest to begin with. But with the vivid tales of gold and riches that lay within the city's walls he knew he had to keep going. He needed to provide a better life for those he loved.

He trudged through the fog along the same dirt road for what seemed like hours, only stopping when his path was blocked by a large building that seemed to be perfectly intact. This had to be it. It had to be where it was hidden. Why so many other's had perished in search of it was beyond the man's ability to comprehend. He pushed open the large metal door and stepped inside the darkened building.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
(Year 2494- Past)

The Lord Marshal looked out of a window in the giant basilica as it hovered just out of the reach of a small planet's gravity. He knew his armada was planning an attack. An attack that he inwardly opposed just as much as he opposed his position of Lord Marshal. The armor he wore clanged as his shoulders slumped and he heaved a sigh when he felt someone else's presence in the corridor.

"My Lord,"

The Lord Marshal turned to face, Vaako, the commander of his armada.

Vaako bowed humbly to his leader, not taking his eyes off of him. "My Lord," He started again once he had erected himself. "We have been poised her for days. We must strike soon. We wait only for your word, my Lord."

"And you'll keep waiting." The Lord Marshal's way of speech proved that he was knew to the faith. But even so he ruled as well as any of the Lord Marshal's that preceded him.

Commander Vaako turned and headed down the hallway, keeping his disapproval from being visible in his movements. Nonetheless The Lord Marshal knew.

"Vaako," He called after him, halting him just before he disappeared through an archway. "It'll be soon."

Vaako bowed again then disappeared, leaving the Lord Marshal just as he had found him; staring out of the window.

* * *

Doors slammed open and Vaako entered the room filled with various leaders of the armada.

Commander Toll stepped forward and removed his helmet, tucking it underneath his arm. "Has he made a decision?"

Vaako shook his head. "No, he is still deep in thought."

"We cannot afford to wait much longer." Toll spread his free arm, gesturing to the many members of the regime that were scattered about the room, all witnesses the exchange. "This task should have been completed long ago, Vaako!"

Vaako stepped forward, placing himself in Toll's face, keeping his voice low. "You think I do not know this? He is new to the faith!"

Toll's grip on his helmet increased. "He is a murderer!"

"And he'll think not but once in murdering you if he is displeased. Give him more time!"

"Through your foolishness you have handed him position of Lord Marshall, but if he cannot continue to spread the faith, then he is unworthy of lordship."

"In who's eyes, Commander Toll? Yours? Now you are the keeper of the faith?"

"Someone must be!" Toll replaced his helmet and started past Vaako. "I fear that yours diminished when you took hand in the demise of our previous lord."

Vaako hung his head shamefully.

"Get him to give the word Vaako. If he does not soon then I shall act on my own accord."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry the chapters were so short, but I'm just kinda testing it out right now. If you guys like it then the chapters will get longer. RR to let me know 


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I needed the votes of confidence. I've decided to keep going with this, so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2  
(Year 2799- Present) 

"Here, look!" The young teenage girl shoved her book up into her father's face, pointing at a passage for him to read. Ever sinceshe had found the old history book she had been forcing its teachings upon here family and the rest of the province whenever she could get them to listen.

Her father shook his head. "Put that nonsense away. Be sensible, Jackie, get your head out of them books and go help your mother." He stood up from the half broken armchair he had been sitting in, pushed Jackie and her book aside and left the sparsely lit home he had lived in since the day he had been born.

"But Father!" Jackie called after him, stepping outside of the house onto the frozen ground. "It's history!"

"It's lies!" He trudged over the frozen earth in the direction of town and was quickly unable to be seen due to the large amount of fog that had settled that day.

She sighed and went back inside, mumbling to herself as her pink dress dragging over the splintered hardwood floor. "Nonsense… How can the truth be nonsense? Ignorance is nonsense."

"Jackie!" her mother called for her when she heard her reenter the house. She poked her head through the swinging door that divided the kitchen from the living room. "Come in here and help me with dinner. Things won't get done if you don't pull your share of the weight."

Jackie put her book down on a small round table next to her father's armchair. She moved sluggishly through the kitchen door and sat at the dining table. "They'd get done if you and all of the rest of the people stopped accepting this way of life. In the book I have, it says there were these machines that did things for you, like washing the dishes. You just put them in there and it was all done."

"Jackie," Her mother's tone was near scolding, "When are you going to get your head out of the clouds? If you believe all of the things you read in those book then you'll end up no better off than the fools that go traipsing off into through the gates of that old city. The people that once lived here might have been more advanced that us, but where are they now? Crushed by their own knowledge and technology." She paused for a moment, the peeling of the potatoes that were for dinner being forgotten. "Those books, that history, it was put here by ones more evil than you can possibly imagine, Jackie. The same evil that lives within those gates."

"There's nothing evil in there!" Jackie screamed before storming through the kitchen, grabbing her book and running out of the house into the chilly evening air.

Goosebumps began to for on Jackie's exposed skin as she stomped over the frozen ground and down a worn path that lead to where the river passed through the settlement. The fog was heavy on the riverbank but she didn't mind. As long as she was away from the house that she shared with her parents and younger brother then was content.

She sat down on the ground with her back against a tree and opened her book. How could anyone call it nonsense or say it was put there by evil? The ignorance of the town's people was what was nonsense. And the greed that drove others to explore the city was instilled by evil. But still she couldn't help but wonder too if the legends were true or merely old wives tales. Were there really riches galore in the city? She shook her head to clear such silly thoughts from her mind. If there was something there to be found then surely she would know of it. She sighed, her mind carrying her off on a tangent she hadn't intended upon, but now unable to stop thinking of the possibilities.

* * *

(Year 2494- Past) 

Vaako opted not to knock on the door that led to the Lord Marshal's chambers; he knew that his presence was detected once he stepped into the corridor so there was no need. He opened the heavy door slowly, peering into the darkened room.

The Lord Marshal sat relaxed in a corner, armor off, one foot on the floor and an arm resting across the bend it created in his knee. "What do you want Vaako?" He didn't take his eyes away from the window he gazed out of as he addressed the commander.

Vaako allowed himself to enter the room further, squinting in the darkness. "Your men grow weary. And Commander Toll is tired of waiting for your word."

The Lord Marshal nodded. "Fuck Toll!" In one swift and silent movement he was up from the floor and across the room. "They'll do it when_ I'm_ ready."

"And when will that be!"

"When I decide if it's even necessary."

Vaako stepped to the Lord Marshal. "You must do it for the faith!"

"This isn't my faith!" The Lord Marshal's hand whipped out and closed around Vaako's throat, not tight enough to choke the commander, but just enough to get his point across. "You wiped out my people years ago, so don't talk to me about faith."

Vaako could see anger flicker in the Lord Marshal's mercury shined eyes, but he did not back down at the Lord Marshal's words. "Hundreds of people have met death at your hands and you cannot give word for hundreds more to meet death at the hands of another." His eyes challenged the Lord Marshal to send him to his afterlife in the Underverse. And for a moment the Lord Marshal contemplated it.

However when he realized he would be bringing death to one whose faith looked forward to the afterlife, he knew there was no point and released him, shoving him back towards the door. "I didn't ask to be in this position!"

Vaako shook his head sadly. "No, you didn't. But you must keep what you kill, that is the Necromonger way. And you shall serve as a proper lord until your due time."

The Lord Marshal shook his head. "I'm not your lord and I'm not a Necromonger."

"You took the throne!" Vaako screamed at him.

"I didn't know the rules!" The Lord Marshal screamed back. "I came here to settle a personal score and I end up with your whole damn civilization kneeling at my feet."

"A civilization that needs to be led. Your personal vendetta for revenge has placed you in your current position."

"Revenge didn't put me here. You did!"

Vaako closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering the events that lead to the man in front of him taking the throne, become the leader of his faith, becoming the new Lord Marshal. "You think I set you up for this? You think I tricked you into taking the throne?"

"That's what it looked like to me," The Lord Marshal replied with a snort.

"Why would I place you, a Furyan, in the position to be our lord? We dislike your kind." Vaako took on a defensive stance. "You were an accident! You were an accident when you were born, you were an accident when you survived the destruction we brought fourth onto your planet, and you were an accident when you took my throne! So do not think that I set you up to receive a position that I had planned to inherit and lead a faith you know nothing about!"

The Lord Marshal's eyebrows rose in the darkness. "You were gonna kill him to take the throne?"

"His fear led him more than his faith! He was unworthy of lordship."

The Lord Marshal couldn't help but laugh. "You? You were gonna kill your leader to take the throne from him? What kind of corrupted shit is this?" The moonlight danced in his eyes as he continued. "I screwed that up, didn't I? Oh this is just too much! Commander Vaako, plotting to kill the Lord Marshal, only to have it ruined by Big Evil." He pointed at himself. "Talk about perfect timing on my part. I waltz into Necropolis and murder your Lord Marshal right in front of you when you had been planning to do it? Then low and behold, I get to keep what I kill."

"Bite your tongue, Furyan!"

The Lord Marshal's laughter ceased, not because it was Vaako's request, but because it was the first time since he had come into the power that he had been referred to in such a shrewd manner. "Remember who you're talkin' to."

"A murderous Furyan who does not know his place!" The veins in Vaako's neck strained as he fought to keep control of his temper.

"I almost killed you once, Vaako. And that time I wasn't even trying. Things won't be pretty if I have to put effort into it."

"You do what you must, but remember, this is your only escape from your previous life." Vaako stared into the Lord Marshal's eyes, searching for some sign that his words had been taken to heart. There was a flicker of something that he couldn't recognize and the muscles in the Lord Marshal's jaw twitched for all but a second. "You are the leader of our faith, but you are still a Furyan nonetheless. Do not let that slip from your thoughts." He left the room as the Lord Marshal's gaze again fell to the window.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
(Year 2799- Present)

Mr. Weather was startled out of his sleep by a knock at his door. "Oh my…" he mumbled as he pushed himself up out of the rocking chair and adjusted his glasses on the tip of his nose. He made an attempt to smooth down his wild grey hair and straighten his dingy clothing before he answered the door.

"Jacqueline!" he squealed with delight when he saw Jackie standing outside his door. "Oh my, do come in." He pulled the door open wide and ushered her from out of the cold. "Oh my…" He rambled on as she came in and warmed herself in front of the fire place. "It certainly has been a long time since I've seen you. What in heavens name brings you out here so late in the evening?"

Jackie pushed her book across the splintered floor, watching as it came to stop against Mr. Weather's boots.

He cast his eyes downward and read the title, "Western Civilization," he shook his head. "Is there something you want to know more about?"

She didn't waste any time and blurted out her question. "What's in the city?"

The old man nearly became as giddy as a school girl, his eyes growing wide behind his glasses. "The question isn't what's in the city, my dear. The question rather, is who's in the city?"

Jackie's curiosity was peaked. "Besides the fools that keep running off in search of buried treasure?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone as she shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me. That's what I came here for."

Mr. Weather dipped a small cup into a bucket of river water he kept on the windowsill and took a drink before he answered. "They aren't fools Jacqueline."

"So there's really stuff like that in there?"

He nodded, "To the best of my knowledge." He continued sipping from the cup and while watching the clouds drift by through the window. "I say, it is a dreary day." He turned away from the window and looked at Jackie sitting in front of the fire, waiting for him to elaborate. "Well I don't know everything girl. Just what I read."

"Well what have you read?" she stood up and sauntered across the room to his bookshelf. There weren't very many books to choose from and the vast majority of them were missing their covers and the pages were yellowing with age.

Mr. Weather stepped up behind her, reached over her shoulder and plucked a book from the top shelf. As he took it from its resting place, Jackie noticed something that set it apart from the other books she had read recently. It had color pictures.

"It's got a few pages missing," He told her before blowing the dust from the spine and handing it to her. "But it's what I know. He paused and took another look out of the window as she took the book from him. "Oh my, such nasty weather. Come along, it'd be best to get you home before it rains." He placed his hand on her shoulder and ushered her through the back door to the stable where he kept his horse. "Hop on girl." He stuck his foot into on of the stirrups and pulled himself up onto the horse while Jackie tucked the book away into one of the saddle bags. He extended his hand to her once the book was secure and pulled her up on the horse as well.

* * *

(Year 2494- Past) 

The Lord Marshal stood in his chambers, examining the decorative markings on his armor. He had only once in his life felt such a heavy responsibility weigh on his shoulders. But now with this planet, whose identity he still did not know, whose fate was up to him, was becoming just as heavy.

With a sigh, he placed his helmet on his head. He had finally come to a decision about the world he had been eyeing so carefully for so many days. But as he turned to leave his chambers he felt the floor quake beneath him as the engines of the giant ship were powered up. A growl rumbled in his chest and echoed throughout the chambers as the small planet began to grow larger in his window. The dim light in the room illuminated the anger in his metallic eyes as he tucked an object onto a clasp on the back of his belt and left the room.

* * *

(Year 2799- Present) 

Adam watched from the front window as the horse trotted slowly towards his home. Worry had consumed him when he came home to hear of his daughter's tantrum, but it quickly changed to anger as when he made out the man Jackie rode with on the horse. He opened the door and stepped onto the porch, letting the wind blow in a swirl of dust and leaves. He waited until Jackie was down from the horse before approaching her.

"Haven't we told you before? Your outbursts don't change anything. And running off only gets you in more trouble." He eyed Mr. Weather carefully, scrutinizing his appearance.

Jackie shrugged and opened the saddlebag, retrieving the book she was to borrow. He father said nothing more and returned inside.

Mr. Weather let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my, I did think he was going to give this old geezer a lecture. You best hurry inside."

Jackie nodded and climbed the steps on the front porch. She turned back to Mr. Weather and waved before she stepped inside.

Adam didn't wait for the door to close before he started in on her. "What have I told you about hanging around that old man?"

Jackie shrugged.

"He's off in the head. Doesn't have the sense he was born with." He snatched the book away from her and read the title. _The Rise and Fall of the Necromongers_. "What is this foolishness? Get your head out of these books and go help your mother." He placed the book on the end table next to his armchair before sitting down.

Once Jackie had disappeared into the kitchen he removed the book from the table and opened it. He had heard about these Necromongers. And even though he knew it was nothing more than foolishness, he couldn't stop himself from opening the book and reading a page or two.

* * *

(Year 2494- Past) 

The Lord Marshal moved swiftly through the corridors and it was only a few moments until he reached Necropolis, receiving gawking stares as he passed Necromongers on his way to the throne room. It was the first time since he had come into his position of power many weeks ago that he had been seen anywhere but in the dark shadows near his chambers. There was much talk among the many Necromongers that filled the Basillica that perhaps he was unclean. Nonetheless, he had little interest in these people's thoughts.

"Vaako!" His voice boomed though Necropolis, causing many a passerby to stop and take notice. He took his place at the throne, sitting with such poise that many would be oblivious to his previous lifestyle if they had not witnessed the exchange between him and their previous lord.

Doors opened to the left of him and Vaako entered, his attire a sign that he was ready for battle.

"You wished for my presence?" Vaako knelt before the Lord Marshal with his head bowed, but his eyes not leaving the larger man.

"I told you to wait till I made up my mind!"

"We could wait no longer." Vaako's eyes wandered up to the balcony as he spoke. When he made eye contact with a certain woman standing near a pillar he gave her a curt nod and directed his attention back to the Lord Marshal. "I am tired of the passiveness of your kind."

The Lord Marshal rose from the throne, drawing the shiv he had tucked into his belt. He crouched next to Vaako, keeping his tone hushed as he spoke, pressing the crude weapen to the man's throat. "I'm anything but passive."

Vaako nodded, causing the shiv to pierce the flesh on his neck enough to draw blood, "But if you kill me here, now before my due time, you'll never leave this place with your life." A series of gaps left the onlookers as the Lord Marshal stood, his shiv and his intentions clear to every Necromonger that had gathered in Necropolis. "You may hold the position of Lord Marshal," Vaako began again as he too stood, "But you are no lord to us." His eyes lofted back up to the woman who's gaze he has met only moments ago and a smile formed on her lips, encouraging the next words to leave his mouth. "You shall be purified." He told the Lord Marshal in a matter of fact manner before turning to leave the throne room.

"I'm in control of this fucked up faith here, Vaako!" The Lord Marshal called after him, but as the icy cold stares from the followers that surrounded him began to pierce through him, he knew that his statement rang false. His shoulders slumped and he heaved an audible sigh as he sank into the throne. _How you gonna get yourself outta this one Dickey?_


End file.
